The glass of the mirror
by Sheireila
Summary: A collection of Dream Pair drabbles, based on different prompts...That's it! comments are so much loved X3 another update
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Don't own them... 

A/N: well, something new, ne? Tried to write some drabbles (obviously) I hope you'll like them.

Comments are love, nya!

---------------------------------------- -------- 

**Selfishness**

Softly sighing, the redhead started to wrap his arms around his friend's shoulders, while he bent forward slightly to get a better view, supporting his chin on Fuji's shoulders. 

"It's quite easy, Eiji…," the brunette started and glanced back for a few seconds, a smile brightening his face as he caught a glimpse at the other's confused, but still adorable, expression, before progressing with the explanation of how to solve the task their teacher had given them in the morning lessons. 

Eiji's eyes followed the lithe movements of Fuji's slender fingers, which kept on tapping lightly on different spots of the papers in front of him to emphasize the meaning of his words. 

Engulfed in listening to those melodic words and trying to get their meaning properly, he didn't recognize the way his body unconsciously shifted closer to his friend's, eliminating the distance separating them before, but Fuji did. 

"Mou… sometimes I wonder why you help me all the time, nya…" 

"Pure selfishness," came the short, smiling reply. 

"What was that?" 

"Never mind…" 

---------------------------------------- -------- 

**Oblivious**

It is a kind of natural rule that best friends hang around with each other a lot – and so did those two. 

During classes, during tennis practice, even in the afternoons the two of them would meet to get some studying done or to buy new tennis equipment, or whatever. 

Maybe because of the same, they had grown so used to each other's presence, that sometimes they even seemed oblivious to their company. 

Eiji would drown in his own little world while testing his new video-game in that enthusiastic way which was typical for him, while Fuji tended to focus a bit more and longer on his book than he had planned actually. 

Not that they would be bothered by it. 

But when those moments of shared time passed by, and with one of them leaving, both of them would recognize that something – someone, was missing. 

Being oblivious to one's presence did not mean being oblivious to one's_ absence_ too; it's just like that - you _can't_ forget about certain things. 

"Fujiko?" 

"Hm?" 

"I know it's late..But let's talk a bit, nya?" 

---------------------------------------- -------- 

**Sound**

Just like it has its own pace, life has its own melody. 

The sound of random conversations, traffic jams, roads under work, the sound of waves throwing themselves against the sharp edges of the cliff - even silence. These sounds form the complete melody, which fills your consciousness, your soul. 

Music, so would people say, has its purpose in changing, this melody, 

changing it for the better or even for more adequacies to ones elf's feelings - But there still were sounds and melodies, which even had much more effect than music. 

Thinking about that he recognized his lips curving into a slight smile, while his fingertips 

softly brushed against the surface of the buttons in front of them; starting to gently push the numbers, which could summon the sound he wanted to hear so badly, even if he probably wouldn't admit it. 

Maybe... 

"Nya Hi Fujiko!" 

Obviously, his number has been displayed on the other's cell phone display - the greeting was different from the ones he would hear when he occasionally dialed the other's number from random phone booths. 

Not that he would complain. These few words, which were filled with the lovingly cheerfulness - a trademark of his redheaded friend, cleared out the disturbing melody that day has had before completely, just leaving this one lulling him in. 

He proceeds the conversation between them - to judge from the speaking melody of his dialog partner, whether he is willing to do the same. 

And he realized that something still was different. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, when suddenly his conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. 

After some hesitation - whoever stood in front of the door had to be quite persistent, he excused himself and, a bit unwillingly, opened the door. 

His smile broadened when his eyes caught a glimpse of red hair and a cheerful grin, accompanied by a hand holding a cell phone, waving at him. 

---------------------------------------- -------- 

**Blanket**

It had been a nice, warm summer's day. The sun, accompanied by a soft breeze which carried the scent of flowers in full bloom, seemed to whisper a promise he would try to keep. 

The promise of a_ real_ summer. 

And after a rather spontaneous decision, both of them found themselves sitting there, the soft green grass ticklish against their bare skin of their legs. 

"Nya, it was a good idea to come here, wasn't it? Sharing a picnic like this…," Eiji announced happily, the gleaming sun emphasizing the sparkle in his ocean-blue eyes, as he was watching the smile form on the delicates features of his friend's face. 

Due to the increasing number of tennis practices, as there was another upcoming tournament, the moments both of them could share alone with each other became a rather rare event - which made those moments even more valuable. 

But, some time later, the words both boys were exchanging eagerly seemed to die on their lips. 

That was the moment the previously promising sun started to lower his head and bowed down in front of the night, who claimed his right to reign, only to cover everything with a reddish-golden gleam – like a blanket you wrap around yourself, which makes you feel even more comfortable and safe. 

And both boys shifted closer to each other unconsciously, their fingers entwining. 

Sometimes, words just become unnecessary. 

---------------------------------------- -------- 

**Fragile**

"You just _don't_ understand me, Syusuuke!" His words came sharp and fluently, faster than he even was able to think about them before hearing his own voice. 

Huge, deep-blue eyes, which seemed to have darkened as they looked differently from usually, were locked with cerulean ones, which stared back in an icy way. 

Well, that had been the case before the latter ones hid behind closed eyelids, completing the seemingly typical expression of the brunette. But only if you wouldn't take a closer look. It wasn't Fuji's usual smile - a fact Eiji recognized even while being engulfed in his own anger. 

Seconds passed by unnoticed, with the speed of eternity, before one of them raised his voice once more. 

"Fine," was the last word spoken, before the door was closed firmly, one of them was leaving. 

Eiji couldn't really remember or tell what had triggered that quarrel they've had, but when he tried to think about it, it had to be something trivial, which grew bigger with every word, before it became _that_. A pretty unusual situation for those two. 

And when he thought about it a little longer, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't worth it. 

When he stepped outside to look for the brunette, he felt warm fingers grabbing his wrist and he was pulled back to the sidewall next to the doorframe, only to feel himself drowning in a shattering kiss. 

That was the moment both of them realized the true meaning of the words, which say that there are things, which could broken far easier than you could break glass. 

---------------------------------------- -------- 

**Cold**

He shifted to the other side, but the position he put himself in still didn't become more comfortable. 

Outside, the rain threw herself against the window's glass without showing any mercy, while the blistering cold, which filled his room without leaving any warm spot, was causing his fingers to become numb. 

No, it was definitely not a good day at all. 

Even the attempts to listen music, to cheer up a bit had failed miserably, in fact they made it worse, since he knew exactly that the happiness in the songs didn't resemble reality at all, which only depressed him more. And the attempts at distraction, by doing something fun had also been in vain. 

Things remained as they were, even if he tried to change the angle; there were things which couldn't be forgotten, which didn't_ want_ to be forgotten. 

It seemed like he was still holding out for something he wouldn't be able reach. Something…or someone? He was tired thinking about it. But he couldn't prevent himself from doing so. 

And every time he reminded himself not to do it… Well, then he was thinking about it again, didn't he? 

It was a vicious circle. Much worse than the cold. 

---------------------------------------- -------- 

**Muted cry**

_Cold_ could one, it could only affect him physically…while_ this_ was reigninghis heart, soul and mind. 

Softly sighing, he got up again and stepped in front of the window. It was misty outside, a pool of a grayish, dark mixture, lightened up by slightly brighter clouds. 

His fingers ghosted over the cool surface of the glass, drawing unknown patterns on it and leaving clear stains as his fingertips touched the spots which had misted up before. 

The random patterns he had drawn on the glass started to form a complete picture, just few words, displaying his emotions -his wishes, in a mute beg. 

For a few moments they remained where they were, until they became more blurry and started to disappear, leaving small drops of water like shed tears. 

---------------------------------------- -------- 

**Silence**

It was the last day of the sixth month….six months of silence, when he thought about it. 

He should quit living on dreams, that what he had thought when the third month had passed by, but there had been hope - hope which had started to disappear more and more, until its silent scream was cut off violently by reality. 

Things don't remain the same- past times won't come back again, he got it. 

It's like that- and that's just the way it is. 

---------------------------------------- -------- 

**Rain**

A barely audible sigh escaped his lips, while his eyes, which were still focused on streams of liquid silver cascading down the gold glass of the window, closed slowly. 

_'Heaven cries again…'_ he thought silently, _'…for those, whose tears remain unshed.'_

That was what he had been told when younger. A thought, which used to leave him with an uncertain feeling most people would doubt he was capable of even experiencing. 

The previously soft dripping had increased its pressure again; the sound had caught his attention even during the short period of time he had spent in the warm darkness of sleep. He even hadn't realized that he had been drifted into sleep, up until that moment when he slowly woke up, finding himself lying on his friends legs, claiming them as a pillow. 

And his focused gaze turned into an almost blank stare, when he adjusted his position in snuggling closer to the his friend unconsciously, the warm touch of fingertips against his cheek and the soft ruffling of his hair, accompanied with the melodic utterance which was so typical for the brunette, reminded him that whenever he would feel like crying, his own tears, unlike those others who were foreordained to shatter on the surface they were falling down on, would be caught when they were about to fall down. 

And so would he. 

And besides…After the rain comes sun. 

---------------------------------------- -------- 


	2. challenge of method

**disclaimer:** I still don't own anything. It's too sad to have to mention it every time XD

**A/N:** here are two more drabbles, nya! (They're a bit silly though...)

* * *

**Method **

Softly muttering Seigaku's usually energetic acrobat shifted against the slender frame of his brunette team-mate, who lay next to him, his fingers ghosting over the warm and smooth skin of the other's stomach and finally reaching their destination as he'd wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist, pulling him in tight embrace, connecting heated skin with heated skin again, as if he wanted to regain the previous closeness, which didn't last anymore.

The brunette chuckled barely audible, as the sensation of the other's hair against the skin of his neck was a bit ticklish, before reaching out to brush a few strands of sweat-dampened hair away from Eiji's forehead; bringing his lips the new exposed spot of skin, he caused his team-mate to look up at him, blinking, as the redhead stifled a slight moan.

"Tired?," he raised his melodic voice, asking in a tone, which was sweet as ever, while his right hand caressed Eiji's still flushed cheek softly, the motion coming to an end when he nipped the skin slightly as a company to his words.

"..Syuusuke," came the somehow whiny complain, when Eiji snuggled even closer.

"You know, when you said that you would know a good- well, let me quote you- a _brilliant_ method to decrease my lack of stamina, I wasn't expecting of…"

His words were cut off as Fuji locked his lips with his own ones and Eiji mentally decided that he had to set priorities.

Besides…that method wasn't that bad at all.

* * *

**Challenge**

"Still not finished, Neko-chan?," Fuji asked as he leaned closer.

His voice was barely above the level of a whisper, sounding sweet and didn't gave any clue about the fact that the seemingly innocent tone was nothing more than feigned.

Eiji had startled slightly, before turning around, and was now facing him with widened blue eyes, a slight blush tinting his features.

"Nya, Fuji"

He couldn't help it. He knew that Eiji wasn't too fond of being teased, but pulling the redhead out of concentration by distracting him purposely was..too tempting sometimes.

Of course he knew better than to do it in an obvious way, just as he made sure that none of their classmates had been able to hear the utterance of that nickname.

Almost lazily Eiji's and reached out to put the paint-brush and the tube of red paint aside, while his eyes still were locked with his own ones, something similar to an accusation lying in them, which disappeared soon to make place for something different.

"How about you, nya?," the redhead asked curiously, his lips curving into a grin, while he titled his head slightly and came closer. The grin just broadened as he continued to speak in a lower voice. "Finished he things you wanted to do,.. Syuu-chan?"

He blinked at those word involuntary and came to the conclusion that ha may have a bad influence on his boyfriend.

"You know, I'd rather prefer photography instead of painting," Fuji replied, his usual smile showing mischievous tendencies when he stepped back and started to shuffle through his bag- obviously searching for something and finally finding what he had been looking for.

"Ne, Neko-chan?," he added sweetly, while handing Eiji, who had watched the whole action with some curiosity, a small object, amused by the latter one's reaction, as he glanced at the object and blushed furiously.

Eiji decided that there still wasn't any chance that he could keep up with his boyfriend's teasing, when he put away that small photo, which showing himself, his naked body draped over silken sheets. And he was wearing this damn kitty ears.


	3. summer sweets

**disclaimer:** I still don't own anything. It's too sad to have to mention it every time XD

**A/N:** here is another one It's based on a fanart (or it was the base of a fanart), which can be seen..well, if this here would just take the damn link! -arg- If you want it, just ask me, ok?

By the way, thanks for your reviews and your support ! Seeing that people like me written stuff always motivates me, so there will be more, nya!

* * *

**summer sweets**

He leaned back slightly, so that his upper body was supported by the hammock behind him. The ventilator still failed at his lousy attempt to fill the room with a cool breeze, but well, at least Eiji, who was resting behind him, had stopped his occasional moaned complains about how much too hot it had been that day.

"Funny thing" he came to think while he grabbed another cherry from the plate in front of him. How came that people always tended to think to assume that being fond of spicy flavors, or exotic ones, also meant that one just had to dislike sweet ones?

He proceeded with thinking while he handed the plate to the redhead, who had crawled closer and had rested his head next to his own- a mute statement lying in that action-, and earned a bright smile.

No, really, it wasn't like that.

Even though he really liked to spice his food with an unusual amount of wasabi and even if he thought of the majority of Inui's juices that they were quite delicious- well, except for Aozu, which was simply…evil-, there wasn't anything in him that disliked sweets at all.

Maybe it was just like he didn't eat them too often..

That's what he was thinking when his eyes caught a glimpse of the liquid running down Eiji's wrist as the latter one was busy with eating a –maybe too big- piece of fresh watermelon- the juice of the fruit slowly dripping down on his skin. And that's what he thought when he pulled said wrist down to catch the sweet liquid with his lips, letting Eiji gasp slightly, before the redhead bent forward even more, causing their lips top meet in a deep kiss, the sweet flavor of watermelon and cherries lingering between them as their tongues entangled with each other in sensual motion- the day's heat just forgotten.

Maybe people tended to think those things, because he didn't always enjoy his sweet in a –for them- visible way.

But in fact he really enjoyed it.


	4. distance

**disclaimer: **I'm a poor girl XD I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Here's the next one, nya! It's kinda weird (and definitely not beta-ed) but better than nothing, isn't it? Also my interpretation of the prompt was kinda..unusual, but it's the only thing I've written so far that isn't uploaded and I thought..whatever. Hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless.

Thanks to all readers and reviewers! Seeing that you like my stuff makes me really happy! Please tell me if something was wong (or good xD) so I can improve!

* * *

**distance**

Absent-minded he didn't recognize the was his fingers were ghosting over the slim silver ring he had been wearing recently; toying with it as he was circling it around his finger in an unsteady way, he didn't even notice the way the usually cool metal was warming up under the frequent touch.

Instead, his attention found itself drawn to the tennis court lying in front of him and –to be more precise- to the lithe figure of the tennis-player standing on the right side, ready to serve the next ball.

He almost could _see _how the brunette's muscles tightened under smooth pale skin- he had even noticed the slight changes, which happened to take place during the process of other's play.

And there was no way that he didn't recognize that, with every point which was made- no matter on which side-, Fuji was becoming more and more serious, revealing his true and most often invisible power in small, barely visible steps.

That's what he could tell from the outside though.

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Eiji had to admit that they had passed the barrier where he didn't found himself able to tell anymore what was going on behind those cerulean eyes, in the tensai's mind. A state he wasn't too fond of. Not at all.

It made him feel _distant_.

Because although he could call himself the person who probably knew the brunette best, there were still some riddles circulating around Fuji- riddles he wasn't able to uncover yet.

And now, watching him play with increasing seriousness, a slight twinge of jealousy, lying somewhere underneath, started to dig its way into his conscious. Usually it was _his_ privilege to be the one to see what's lying behind that gentle smile of his friend.

He was also well-aware of the fact that this was a little bit childish, but one couldn't do against one's feelings, right?

Maybe that was why he couldn't tear his eyes away from Fuji, but there till was another one.

People say that looking at someone intensely could work like a spell, causing the other to look back as he or she would recognize the blunt stare.

Nya, come on Fujiko… 

That was when Fuji tilted his head slightly, shifting his gaze to see side to flash a genuine smile at the redhead, from whom he knew that he kept watching him. And while he lifted his hand, a barely visible motion, the sunlight brushed against the surface of his hand softly, letting the small piece of silver sparkle in its light.


	5. memories

**dislcaimer:** I don't own anything

**A/N:** Hi there

Sorry for taking that long, I've been a bit distracted by another fanfiction project, which wants to be completed as well [some AU-ish tenipuri story with..vampire and stuff -lol- but I don't knwo if I should upload it.. I'll try to be faster next time, I promise

Nevertheless I hope you enjoy the new one as well Tell me if you liked or disliked it, ne? Thanks X3

**

* * *

****Memories**

His gaze slowly shifted to the window, a light breeze was shaking the white frabric of the curtains, slightly touching the neatly arranged row of cacti on the window sill, while the sun was shining through the opened space.

The two of them had met after practice to get some studying done; however, it had been a wonderful spring's afternoon and the studying seemed somehow forgotten.

Quickly, Eiji started to make a mentally sketch of the scene which presented itself to him, trying to retain the feelings of that moment and the surrounding in form of visual thoughts.

His mind buried many sketches of that kind, memories out of his whole life, but somehow…

He glanced over his shoulder, tearing his eyes away from the window, watching the his friend shuffling through a huge box full of photos the brunette had taken, a growing pile of photographs in front of him.

'Nya, that's his way to capture memorable things', Eiji thought, a smile playing with his lips, while crawling closer to the lithe figure, being rewarded with a pleased smile.

"Nya, Fuji," he approached the brunette, whose cerulean eyes opened and focused on him as reaction to his uttered words, as if the other expected something important, memorable.

"I was wondering.." the redhead spoke further, slightly leaning against Fuji's frame, so that their bodies touched softly, "..if you see those photos…Are they able to make you remember what it _felt _like when you were taking them?"

He knew it was random, but he had wondered before. Did pictures, or mental sketches, which captured the visible aspects of a scene, also have to power to revive the feelings one has had during that time? Like: What did it feel like while being with that person, who was also shown next to him? How did it feel to touch that person, to hear the voice…?

Eiji didn't really know if Fuji got the full meaning behind his question- but somehow the brunette always seemed to understand and managed to provide him with satisfying answers.

Seconds passed by without one of them speaking, until Fuji blinked slightly, raising his soft, melodic voice. "Hm…Maybe, but usually not, I guess," was the negative reply, which make the redhead feel somehow…sad? He frowned as he was thinking about that. He wanted to memorize these aspects as well, besides from the visual impressions, but somehow there didn't seemed to be a sure method, did it?

But then he felt the other's firm touch when Fuji softly grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a slight embrace while flashing a smile at him. "Well, if you want to remember those things, you could try to refresh them once in a while. Then you don't have to create a memory of them, since they're still present."

'That sounds logical', Eiji thought, returning the smile that was given him and leaning in for a soft kiss. If he had to do that it would be the best to start right now, wasn't it? After all…no memory could make up for having what you yearn for right at the moment.


	6. favour

**dislcaimer:** I don't own anything

**A/N:**

Hi there! Here's a new one; it's a bit senseless though, so I apologize. And it became a bit long, too ôo Let's say it's useless fluff XD

Thanks for those who still read my fanfics and to those who leave reviews! It's nice to get some feedback, nya! **

* * *

**

_**favour **_

Yawning barely audible he shifted to the side, a fluid motion resulting in lifting up his upper body slightly, so that his weight was supported by his left elbow. While softly rubbing his eyes with the palm of his other hand he stifled another yawn, his eyelashes becoming slightly wet under the tough of his hand and the sunlight that broke through the window.

It was too early and he definitely didn't get enough sleep during that night at all, but a quick glance at the alarm clock on the night drawer told him that it was about time to get up. Usually. It was already late.

Fuji straightened up a bit more, his hand had left the previous spot and had slid down to massage his temple, when he noticed the sound of crumpling sheets and a soft, whiny moan, before warm skin touched his back and the smooth skin of his stomach.

"You're awake?" The brunette glanced backwards, a soft smile playing around his lips when he reached out to caress the other one's cheek for a few seconds, just stopping before he leaned down to plant a kiss on Eiji's forehead.

The other 's skin felt warm and soft under the touch of his lips and when Fuji pulled away he also could see the sparkle in Eiji's huge, deep-blue eyes.

"Mou, don't get up yet," the redhead moaned, his arms tightening their grip around Fuji's waist as he tried to pull him back on the bed.

"Eiji," came the expected reply, a slightly scolding tone, which obviously wasn't really meant at all, lying in Fuji's undertone. It was more like Fuji's voice bore a soft and sweet note, as if he wanted to convince a little kid to eat vegetables instead of a chocolate bar.

"You can't tell me that you got enough sleep or that you even _want_ to get up now, Syusuke," Eiji complained further, pressing all confidence and authority he managed to find in his few words. "Anything else will have to wait, nya!," he stated, but the redhead's blue eyes weren't focused on his vis-à-vis anymore. Instead, Eiji had leaned in to kiss the spot between Fuji's ribcage and his hipbone, well knowing that this was one of the other's weak spots, teasingly swaying his tongue over the cool, creamy white skin.

Sensing that he still didn't achieve a satisfying reaction, Eiji put more effort in his actions. He bit down softly, playing with the flesh until he felt Fuji's hand traveling to his nape of neck, caressing the spot while forcing the redhead to look up at him and using that moment to lock their lips in a sweet, but sensual, kiss, which seemed to resurrect some memories in both their minds.

Blinking a bit sleepy, Eiji widened his eyes again and Fuji smiled almost innocently at the questioning expression Eiji was giving him. "If I remember correctly, there had been a certain reason why I didn't get that much sleep, am I right? So as long as you are awake too, trying to get back to sleep would make any sense at all, Eiji," Fuji told him teasingly, toying with some strands of the others silky, red hair. His smile quirked when he saw the other chewing on his bottom lip, wearing a pouting expression now.

"Fujiko," the addressed one started anew, still having the will to win that one, the sheets creasing as he shove them away with slight frustration.

Fuji had shifted completely by now, watching his boyfriend with unhidden amusement, but something in the way the other's lean and lithe body was bathing in the morning sunlight, which crept more and more through the barely covered window, made him regret that he didn't have his camera in reach.

He caught Eiji by surprise, grabbing both of his wrists without warning and pulling the surprised, but still curious looking, redhead onto his lap in smooth motion, before wrapping his arms around the other's slander waist gently.

Which didn't prevent his now pleased and grinning boyfriend from whipping the alarm clock off the night-drawer with feigned clumsiness.

The small object hit the floor, creating a clattering sound.

"Fujiko," Eiji said a few moments later, his voice sounding slightly hoarse as the brunette's lips were slowly making their way from traveling down from his collarbone to his chest. "I'm glad that you seem to have changed your mind, nya" The last vocal came stretched, holding on a few seconds, pleasure obvious in the redhead's voice.

"But do me a favour..," he tried to continue, his breath coming irregular, but swallowed further words when Fuji's cerulean eyes were looking at him, the brunette's lips curving into a wide smile as he broke of his previous action.

"Hm?" he questioned, tilting his head and waiting for further explanation.

"Nya, nevermind. Just continue," Eiji replied, missing the mischievous sparkle in Fuji's eyes before they were hidden again, his own hands traveling down the brunette's spine, softly caressing the skin underneath his hands.

Because, at the moment he had nothing else to wish for.

But Eiji knew he had to convince Fuji to skip the hotel's breakfast and to call the room-service instead.


	7. shard

_disclaimer:_ As much as I'd want to own them..I don't.

_A/N:_ Just wrote some new drabbles, so I thought it would be time for an update, ne? Tell me if you liked (or disliked XD) it, I'd appreciate it -smiles-

* * *

prompt: **_shard_**

The wooden door still vibrated slightly and he thought he could still hear the disturbingly loud sound, which had filled the room before, when his brother had slammed the door shut, using more violence to fulfill that act than even necessary.

Softly sighing, he blinked at the door. He should become accustomed to that kind of scene, really, yet it didn't feel like it.

Every time the brunette thought that he was getting used to it, the sudden outbursts of anger, or the annoyed attitude his brother showed towards him, cut unsuspectingly deep.

_How things could change._

With his chin rested on the palm of his left hand, and cerulean eyes staring at the door for a few more seconds before turning away, their owner got up from the chair, walking towards his room.

"Ne Eiji, what are you doing?" _I want to see you._ But those words remained unspoken.

"Fujiko!" Happiness was displayed in Eiji words, obviously pleased to hear the other's soft voice, before uncertainty was mixed in.

"Nya, Oshi came over just a few minutes ago. Discussing our doubles play. You know, formations and stuff, nya."

"Ah, I see," Fuji replied just as softly as ever, his lips curved into a slight, faked smile, unseen by anybody.

But Eiji could imagine, after all he was far more perceptive than people thought he'd be and he wasn't the brunette's best friend for nothing, though he felt slightly confused. That phone call came surprisingly; usually the two of them would plan their meetings in school.

Maybe something had happened. Fuji's voice had sounded strange, besides. The redhead frowned, gazing at the small display.

The smile didn't fade away, staying just as faked as it had been before, when Fuji put away his cell-phone. The silence which seemed to have predomination of their house seemed to be overwhelming by now, provoking different thoughts to enter his mind.

Slender arms wrapped slowly, with lovingly firmness, around his neck and shoulders, and he felt himself pulled close to the other's warm body, sensing the light scent of fruity soap and Eiji's skin as his face was buried in the redhead's shoulder.

"I thought thw two of you were discussing tennis matters," he asked, his voice breaking into a slightly muffled, but light, chuckle. The answer was just a smile, surrounded by a slight blush.

Somehow it was amazing, the brunette thought later by himself, while his fingertips were busy with caressing the same redhead's nape of neck, who was cuddled up beside him, snuggling closer at the touch.

Again Eiji had managed to pick up the tiny shards, which he'd tried to hide from his eyes; an unexpected amount of sensitiveness guiding the cheerful boy on his self-chosen mission to put them back together, ignoring the small cuts their edges could form on his own skin during the process.

It was amazing how easily he managed to have success.


	8. fool

**dislcaimer:** I don't own anything

**A/N:**

Hi there! After making that long break before posting the previous one I thought I could make a faster update, since I had two or three finished drabbles on my harddrive...Hope you'll like it, ne? I know this one is kinda..strange -ehehe-

* * *

**prompt:** _To play the part of the fool_

It wasn't rain, which kept Eiji feeling unwell and concerned these days; it was sunshine, accompanied by a slight breeze, just strong enough to pull the leafs of dandelions with it.

It was very unusual, normally the idea of practice and the matches it brought with it would thrill him, fill him with energy. It did. But when his gaze shifted to the sides of the court after winning his match, seeking for that smile he would have gotten times before, the energetic sparkle faded into a slight frown, being replaced by a bad imitation of what there'd been before, since he didn't anyone to notice. Because instead of meeting the brunette's gaze, of whom Eiji knew that he'd been watching the match the whole time, his eyes were greeted with the image he got to see so often during practice these days. The two of them standing close together, barely talking, but seemingly communicating without words. Fuji's head tilted to the side slightly, his gaze lying on their stoic buchou's face.

He turned his eyes away quickly, his legs moving his body on own accord, and he sat down on the bench, grabbing his water bottle, sipping a bit of the cooling liquid. Putting it back. Zipping his bag close again. What was it with these two the last days? He couldn't tell. Maybe he didn't want to know exactly.

He felt the soft pressure of a hand on his right shoulder and Eiji turned back, his lips curving into a wide grin. "Nya, Fujiko Have you seen it?," he said with seemingly enthusiastic voice, leaning back against the other's slender frame.

Because, after all, the only thing he could do was to continue playing the part of the fool. Anything else would be admitting defeat before the game had really started. And he knew that he wasn't the type to give up that easily.


	9. stars

_disclaimer:_ If I would own PoT I'd be a rich girl XD I just play, nya

A/N: Here's another one; I know, I'm a slow writer, but I hope I still can entertain you a bit XD

* * *

**_stars_**

The now chilly air let him shiver and he covered the goose bumps which had formed on the skin of his arms by pulling the thin blanket closer around his trembling shoulders. N normal days it would have chased about the chilly cold he was feeling. Well, on normal days, he wouldn't even sit on the rooftop at night, but this night was special. In TV they'd said that this should be the night in which people would be able to see the highest amount of shooting stars this year.

_"Wishing on a dream that seems far off, hoping it will come today…Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers turn their gaze, waiting on a shooting star.."_

That's why he was crouched on the rooftop of his house, his window just a few inches away and left slightly ajar. It was like a ritual act; almost every year there was such a night, which he'd spent there, but this year was kind of different though. This year his only companions would be the blanket, his mp3-player and his binocular.

"_But, what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing?" _

Eiji sighed, gazing at the dark sky. It didn't start yet, so there was no distraction to keep him from thinking the unavoidable. He frowned. The thought, and the reality too, that he'd spent this night alone, instead of being accompanied by Fuji, just like every year, didn't appeal to him. Not at all.

But the brunette, and most of family, except for Yuuta who preferred to stay in St. Rudolph's dorm, went to London for two weeks. It was vacation time, after all.

'Mou, how could he do this?,' the redhead accused the other one in his thoughts. He even had told him before, when the date was supposed to be, but the decision for the trip has already been made. Eiji was sure that this night wouldn't be much fun; the sparkling shooting stars which would fall down to earth would have more resemblance to the crash of his own mood, instead amazing him with their prettiness and the promise for dreams becoming true.

_"When the horizons darkens most, we all need to believe there is hope"_

Interrupted in his thoughts, Eiji's gaze went upwards again and his deep-blue eyes widened when he saw the first shooting star, which lightened up the sky above him.

"It has started," he thought to himself and then an idea jolted his mind, like a wave of electricity. If he couldn't be close to the other there was still…

When the brunette slowly approached his friend's house, the image of a blurry silhouette slowly formed into the curves of the acrobat's slender body, crouched on the rooftop, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His lips curved into a slight smile, when he pulled out his cell-phone, dialing the required numbers without even looking at the buttons.

"Nya, Fujiko!" Eiji almost shouted into the cell-phone. What a coincidence. He just wanted to open his cell-phone and dial the others number, when the display lightened up and told him that Fuji was calling him up.

"Eiji, how are you doing?," the other started to speak, his voice smooth and sweet as ever, "Are you watching the shooting stars?"

"Uhm…yeah," Eiji answered with hesitation, "But you know..it isn't the same without you, Fujiko.. nya"

Fuji decided to leave those word without comment when he spoke further. "Saa, I really can imagine you sitting there on the rooftop… They said it would be a chilly night, so I bet you have a blanket there lying around your shoulders, your mp3 player lying next to you…"

Eiji blinked in confusion. How would the other know all these details? He frowned.

But then, from the corners of his eyes, he could see a moving shadow in the garden, which was coming closer.

Another shooting star was falling down and in the provide shine Eiji could get a glimpse of honey-brown hair, cerulean eyes and a wide smile.

"You didn't really think that I'd break my promise, ne Eiji?," Fuji said and closed his cell-phone.

_"Is my star to come?"_


End file.
